gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper
The RGM-79G GM Sniper is a variant of the RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type. It is first featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GM Sniper has improved sensor accuracy and an added operating system for using the long-range beam rifle. The mobile suit's cooling equipment and power transmission system are also tuned with usage of the long-range beam rifle in mind. Besides these changes and the different color scheme, the GM Sniper's basic performance is the same as that of the GM Ground Type. Armaments ;*BLASH XBR-X-79YK Long-Range Beam Rifle :The GM Sniper uses a long-range beam rifle mounted with a high-powered scope, allowing the pilot to hit distant targets with pinpoint accuracy. The rifle can be powered via one of two ways; either the GM Sniper charges the rifle's E-Cap for more then two minutes and it can only fire two shots per charge, or the E-Cap is bypassed and the rifle is connected via cable to an external power supply and cooling system. This second method has higher output, range and longer beam irradiation time, allowing the weapon to destroy a space cruiser in a single shot. ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber :The GM Sniper has two beam sabers, one stored in the side of each leg. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :Mounted on the forearm, this small, light shield is commonly used by the Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. Constructed of Luna Titanium alloy, it is designed to primarily protect the cockpit and other critical areas. Additionally, it can be used as a close range striking weapon in mobile suit combat. Furthermore, through lodging the spikes at the tip into the ground, the shield can serve as a free standing frontal defense. This also allows the mobile suit to use both hands to hold large caliber weaponry and maintain a stable firing position. History At least three RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Types of the Kojima Battalion were outfitted as GM Snipers and were instrumental in the destruction of the Principality of Zeon's experimental mobile armor Apsalus III and Shiro Amada's RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 during the One Year War. Gallery rgm-79g-sniper-beamrifle.jpg|Long-range beam rifle Rx-79g-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber and storage rack gmsniper-rifle-shield.jpg Rgm79g_GMSniper_p03_HeadNRifle_08MST-OVA_episode11.jpg|Close-up (from The 08th MS Team OVA) Gmsniperdefend 08th.png|Several units guarding the Big Tray command ship (08MST) File:Gmsnipergoingtoshoot 08th.png|Ready to attack Apsalus III (08MST) GM79Sniper2.jpg|In crouching position (08MST) Gmsniperready 08th.png|Preparing to fire (08MST) GM79Sniper.jpg|Firing Long-Range Beam Rifle attached to external generator/cooling unit (08MST) RGM-79-G-_GM_Sniper.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Wars GM Sniper (Gundam Battle Operation 2).png|In Gundam Battle Operation 2 Rgm79g_GMSniper_p01_GundamConquest.jpg|As featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game Rgm79g_GMSniper_p02_GundamCrossWar.jpg|As featured in Gundam Cross War card game Gunpla HG - RGM-79(G) - GM Sniper - Boxart.jpg|1/144 HG RGM-79G GM Sniper (1999): box art HGUC_GM_Sniper.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79G GM Sniper (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Mg-rgm79-g-sniper.jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper model kit (2006): box art Action Figures MSiA_rgm79gSniper_p02_USA.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RGM-79G GM Sniper & Jet Core Booster" figure set (North American release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_rgm79gSniper_p01_Asian.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGM-79G GM Sniper" (Asian release; 2003): package front view. External Links *RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79［G］ジム・スナイパー